


this is not what you're supposed to see

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coming Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: "Okay." Josh remembers to breathe. "Do you want to say it at the same time?"Tyler nods.





	this is not what you're supposed to see

**Author's Note:**

> owo ?

"Um." Josh chews his gum very nervously. "Hey, Tyler? I have something to tell you."

Tyler rubs at his arm. "Me too."

"How big?"

"Really big."

"Okay." Josh remembers to breathe. "Do you want to say it at the same time?"

Tyler nods.

"Um. Okay. Okay." Breathe in, breathe out. "One, two, three..."

Same time.

"I think I'm a woman."

"I'm a trans woman."

They blink at each other. 

Tyler is the first to laugh, half from anxiety and half because it's a bit funny.

Josh's laughter is more of a quiet giggle. She's mostly laughing because Tyler is.

"We're... We're both..." Tyler takes a deep breath in and manages to calm down just a bit from her anxiety. "Josh. Wait, do you have a different name you want?"

"Not yet." Josh's hands are still shaking. "Like I said, I just think I am? I'm not one hundred percent sure yet. You sounded, um..."

"A lot more sure. Yeah." Tyler takes Josh's hands. "I've been thinking about it for years. It's just been more recently that I'm sure. I am so, so sure."

Anxiety makes Josh's shoulders curl forwards. She rubs her thumbs across the backs of Tyler's hands. "I still love you anyways."

"I still love you too." Tyler kisses Josh's forehead. She's smiling so, so wide, and it makes Josh's heart soar. "I'll help you figure it out, yeah? Whatever you feel, whatever you turn out to be, I'll still be here."

Josh nods. She thinks for a moment. "Does this mean we have to stop calling each other dude?"

Tyler's laughter rings loud, and it makes Josh smile.


End file.
